


Gordo Tinyman

by themarginalartist



Series: Real World Glitches [1]
Category: HVLRAI, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gordo gets smol, M/M, The science team is there jus in the background, Tiny/Big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Gordon gets small? And fluff happens?
Relationships: Gordon/Benrey
Series: Real World Glitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912987
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	Gordo Tinyman

Normal people consume media, reading things, watching stuff, playing games. Normal people don’t get consumed by media. Normal people don’t have to survive a video game. 

But Gordon wasn’t normal. At least not now for sure. Being literally sucked into a game had... Side effects. One said side effect was when the game finally spat you back out it didn’t spit only you out. Which is how he’d gotten his four permanent house guests and dog. 

Another side effect was having reality be less... Stable. 

Which is why when Gordon woke up the size of a small figurine he didn’t flip his shit as much as he should have. He did however absolutely and completely flip his shit when Benrey, because of course it’d be Benrey, found him after he finally escaped the blankets on his bed and scooped him up. 

“Benrey fucking put me down!” Gordon scowled from Benrey’s hands. 

“Bro you’re so small bro.” Benrey’s smirk was enough to tell Gordon his fate was sealed. Did not mean he was going down without a fight. 

“Yeah and we’re not doing this. Put me down!” He tries to wiggle out of Benrey’s grip. 

“Bro stop, stop wiggling. Not poggers, gonna- gonna fall and do a whoopsie.” Benrey carefully pushed Gordon down, not that Gordon was exactly aware of Benrey being delicate. 

“Come- come on let me go!” Gordon snaps, kicking at Benrey’s fingers but of fucking course nothing changes. 

“No bro! You are now pocket sized!” Benrey starts moving out of the room, “Gotta like, security proof your place dude, gotta be on tiny Feetman watch.” 

“Benrey the fuck are you talking about?” Bubby calls from the kitchen. 

“Check it. Tiny bro.” Benrey brings Gordon to Bubby. 

“He’s fucking puny!” Bubby declares which makes Coomer pop his head into the room followed by Tommy as Bubby pokes Gordon’s side. 

“I’m not puny!”

“You are fucking minuscule, Gordon!” Coomer says cheerfully. 

“Thanks, Dr. Coomer.” Gordon ends up pouting as he sits on Benrey’s open palm. 

“Pocket bro is mine.” Benrey declares making Gordon sputter. 

“Wh- what!? No! No! I’m not a toy!” He glares at Benrey who for whatever reason has his cheeks flush with a faintly blue blush. 

“You- you are very toy sized Gordon.” Tommy says apologetically. “Oh- oh Gordon! We should get an RC car!” Tommy’s eyes light up. 

“I trust none of you to drive safely.” Gordon immediately shoots down the idea, making Tommy deflate before Benrey brings up an even worse idea that Tommy smiles even brighter for. 

“Nah, bro, one of those- those boats, that are like small, Captain Feetman.” Benrey grins. Sunkist interrupts with a small woof and a tail wag, coming over to Tommy.

Gordon is at least glad they don’t end up trying to get an RC car or boat. But he did end up clinging to Sunkist for his life when they took her on a walk. He was very glad when they returned home. Very. 

The rest of the day was spent being absolutely manhandled by the four of them. No one would let him walk around, especially on counters. Tommy kept citing OSHA violations about handrails, Coomer simply picking him up and putting him on pillows, Bubby claiming he didn’t give a shit if Gordon broke his neck but would do the same as Coomer, and Benrey, fucking Benrey, kept putting him in his pocket. 

Gordon will not admit to having fallen asleep in there.

Meals had been interesting as well, given his size compared to the food. A challenge they solved by making sure it could easily be eaten without him making a mess. 

Eventually they all ended up watching a movie, some sci-fi flick that Coomer had mentioned at dinner. Benrey had refused to let Gordon sit anywhere but his pocket. And Gordon didn’t mind it too much, especially because of easy access to popcorn. He eventually fell asleep against Benrey, the dull beating of his heart made it way too easy to sleep there. 

Benrey, who’d honestly paid more attention to tiny Gordon than the movie felt his stomach do a flip seeing him curl up, rubbing his face against Benrey’s shirt fabric as his body relaxed. He was careful to keep his breathing even so Gordon wouldn’t be disturbed, eventually deciding the movie was boring and falling asleep as well. 

Tommy, Coomer, and Bubby shared a knowing look before watching the end of the movie. Making sure the two were comfortable before going to their respective rooms. 

XXXXXXX

Gordon was still tiny in the morning, Benrey found when the sunlight that had fallen on his eyes woke him up. And fuck he was adorable all tiny like this. 

Benrey denies any amount of blue blush coming to his cheeks. 

He watched for a bit before he slowly moved a hand to pick up Gordon, carefully cradling him in his hands as he scooches to sit up on the couch. He apparently wasn’t careful enough though when Gordon slowly blinks awake and stretches out. 

“Benrey? Am I still small or did you decide to get big?” He asks as he yawns, hand scratching at his hair and gosh it looks so soft. 

“Oh uh- no still- still you being small bro.”

“Damn...” Gordon sighs. 

“You sad? Wanna kiss about it?” Oh god his mouth runs too much fuck. 

Gordon blinks before laughing, “No? I mean how would that work? You’re huge compared to me?” Gordon shakes his head. 

“Uh works- works if you let me.” Benrey wishes his stupid mouth would keep itself shut sometimes, blue blush fairly dark now. 

“Alright what the hell, you can give one kiss, prove it works or whatever.” Gordon looks amused and as if he’s certain Benrey won’t do it. Benrey of course has to prove him wrong, even if he loves Gordon’s confident smirk. 

Benrey is gentle, pulling Gordon up closer to his face and giving a smirk, masking the absolute butterflies he’s got in his chest right now as he presses his lips against Gordon. It’s not a long kiss by any means, barely even three seconds long. But damn was his heart beating fast. When he looks to Gordon he sees his face is absolutely red. 

“Uh? P-proved it bro.” Seriously? Way to ruin the moment. He sighs internally. Gordon probably doesn’t even like him like that and wait why is Gordon waving at him. 

“Um- Benrey do you- You um-  _ Wouldyouwanttokissagain _ ?” Gordon is somehow even more red and when Benrey’s brain finally processes exactly what Gordon said he short circuits and his own cheeks become incredibly blue. 

“Uh- s-sure.” He says before another delicate kiss is pressed against Gordon. 

“I um- When I’m back to like regular size... we should- should go uh- Olive Garden?” Gordon looks like his brain is fried. Not that Benrey is in any better state. 

“Y-yeah pog, super, yes.” Benrey gives a slow nod. 

They both are quiet before Gordon suddenly returns to his normal size, Benrey ending up somehow hugging him while Gordon clutches at the fabric of Benrey’s shirt, eyes wide. 

“So uh- Olive Garden tonight?” Gordon says after coming out of his stupor from getting back to normal. 

“Absolutely.” Benrey grins showing off his sharp teeth, making Gordon laugh and peck his cheek before getting closer and pretty much laying on Benrey. “Bro wha-?”

“You’re comfy.” Is Gordon’s only response, which succeeds in making Benrey short circuit again with light pink bubbles of sweet voice coming out when Gordon nuzzles his face against his chest. 

XXXXXXX

When Gordon accidentally got way too big a week and a half later he made sure to reciprocate the kisses he’d gotten from Benrey, taking delight in his boyfriend’s deep blue blush and steady stream of pink sweet voice as he held him.


End file.
